


Eye of Newt

by NotMyBestIdea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Magician Stiles Stilinski, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: Calling something by its right name can be important





	Eye of Newt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [prompt](https://backinteenwolfhell.tumblr.com/post/171403512410/always-the-little-spoon-sterek-prompt-stiles) by always-the-little-spoon on tumblr: "Stiles is a magician, and Derek is his rather reluctant and grumpy assistant." But instead of going for stage magician Stiles and lovely assistant Derek, I went in a slightly different direction.

“Eye of newt.” Stiles held out his hand, not looking away from the spellbook in front of him.

Derek placed the jar in the palm of his hand. “Your mustard seeds,” he grumbled.

“ _Eye of newt_ , Derek.”

“Which is technically-”

“Mustard seeds, yes. The names are as much a part of the magic as the ingredients themselves.” He opened the jar and tilted it. The seeds poured out in a thin line, forming an intricate pattern. “Magic is intent and will. The name focuses the intent. Eye of newt gives me this.” Stiles gestured at the intersecting circles and triangles of his pattern, then slammed his hand on the table. Not a single seed fell out of place. “Mustard seeds give me this.” Another slam, and the seeds flew up in the air and landed in a scattered mess.

Derek huffed. “I’m not even going to be doing any magic.”

Stiles shrugged. “If you’re going to assist me, you need to know a few basic things.” He got up from the table. “Now, assistant, clean up these mustard seeds. I’ll get more eye of newt.”

With a glare, Derek sat down at the table. “Seriously?” he muttered. He turned to look at Stiles, who just smiled and winked at him.

“Get to work, big guy.”

Derek shook his head. The next time he bargained with a magician ( _not that there was going to be a next time_ ), he would make sure they accepted cold hard cash for their work. A month of service in exchange for the spell he’d needed had seemed like a bargain at the time, but now he wasn’t so sure. Stiles was going to drive him crazy. Derek glanced over at him again. In more ways than one. He found his gaze lingering too long on the slim lines of Stiles’ body as he reached for a jar on a high shelf. 

Derek shook his head again and began to sweep the mustard seeds into a pile.  _No sex_ , he reminded himself. Derek made that stipulation as they were bargaining, Stiles had agreed readily, shock and anger and sadness in his eyes. And he had kept that part of the bargain.

_No sex_ , he told himself again.  _No matter how much you’re starting to want him_.


End file.
